Can't resist
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Being a woman is complicated sometimes, if you're also an officer on a ship out in deep space where most members of the crew are very much men." says Kelly to herself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Orville.**

* * *

**Can't resist**

**Commander Kelly Grayson is the first officer of the starship Orville.**

**She may seem like the nearly perfect officer, someone who focus on her job and never allow her emotions to rule her mind and heart and soul and in a way this is true, but she's also a woman with needs.**

Needs of a sexual nature.

Right now she's in her room.

In a box under her bed is a dildo, but that's not always enough to satisfy her desire.

"Damn. Being a woman is complicated sometimes, if you're also an officer on a ship out in deep space where most members of the crew are very much men." says Kelly to herself.

She drink some tea.

Kelly is of course not the only woman aboard, but the fact is that the majority of the Orville's crew are men and it's not easy being one of the few women around.

You cannot really just leave too far on a ship.

When you live on a ship you're sort of stuck with each other, for good or worse and you simply have to accept that, most of the time.

"Maybe...no...or maybe." says Kelly.

At the same time, Captain Ed Mercer is in his room, eating some ice cream and reading an old book.

"Oh, man!" says Ed. "It's been too long since I had sex..."

Ed has not had sex since he and Kelly got divorced.

He has jerked off a few times a week, but his dick never get fully hard anymore like it used too.

This is because he's been too sad over the fact that Kelly cheated on him.

"Why do I even hope? Kelly's not going to take me back. I can not match the pleasure that damn oversexual alien dude gave her." mumbles Ed in a sad tone.

Ed thinks that Darulio fucked Kelly much better than he himself ever did, but this is not entirely true.

"Holy shit..." mumbles Ed.

He order some more ice cream from his food synthesizer.

"I need to fuck..." mumbles Ed.

Ed miss when Kelly was his wife and they had sex every night.

Kelly sort of miss it too.

Kelly listen to yoga music, trying to forget that she is getting horny.

"Damn it..." thinks Kelly.

She try to relax.

It doesn't really work.

"Crap. I'm too horny." says Kelly.

Kelly reach her right hand down into her pants and starts to gently rub her clit.

"Mmmm!" moans Kelly, all horny.

It feels good for her.

"Sexy!" moans Kelly.

At the same time, Ed pull down his pants and starts to jerk off.

"Holy shit...!" moans Ed, being horny.

Kelly starts to finger-fuck her pussy.

"Mmmm, such a soft pussy I have!" moans Kelly with a sexy smile.

She finger-fuck faster.

"Yeah...so damn sexy!" moans Kelly.

Ed jerk to a photo of Kelly, naked on a beach with an erotic smile on her face.

"Fuck!" moans Ed.

It feels good for him.

"Kelly...you're so fuckable!" moans Ed, pretending that he is fucking Kelly in her wonderful pussy.

Kelly feel that an orgasm is close.

2 minures later.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Kelly as she get an orgasm.

6 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Ed as he cum.

Kelly takes off her clothes and then climb into bed.

She goes to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Who am I kiddin'...? Kelly doesn't like me anymore." says Ed.

He drink some beer.

"Or does she...?" says Ed.

The next day, on the bridge.

"Captain, are you okay?" says Kelly, who notice that Ed seem distracted.

"Sure, commander. No problem." says Ed.

He doesn't wanna tell her that he is not actually 100 % okay.

"Alright, sir. Let me know if something's wrong." says Kelly.

Kelly herself is not okay either, but she doesn't wanna admit that.

2 hours later.

Kelly enter the bathroom that is right next to the ship's armory.

She pull down her uniform pants and sexy pink G-string and takes a seat on the toilet and piss.

"Oh, my dear!" moans Kelly as she get an orgasm.

This surprise her.

Kelly hasn't gotten an orgasm from taking a piss since she was a third year cadet.

Kelly thought she had matured beyond being able to cum from such a simple action as taking a piss.

It felt good though.

"Mmmm!" moans Kelly.

She wipe her pussy clean, pull her uniform pants and sexy pink G-string back up, wash her hands and then leave the bathroom.

As she walk back to the bridge, Kelly blush a bit.

Fortunately nobody seem to notice that.

Kelly sigh and relax when she walk onto the bridge and sees that Ed is not there.

"Lieutenant, report." says Kelly as she take her seat.

"We're at stadard cruising speed and on course for the Vapeculus sector." says Lieutenant Gordon Malloy.

"Good. Maintain course and speed." says Kelly.

"Aye, commander." says Gordon.

Kelly try to focus on her job and forget that she is in serious need of a good sexy fuck.

"Commander Grayson, my office, now." says Ed over the intercom.

"On my way, sir." says Kelly.

She walk to the captain's office.

"Captain...?" says Kelly.

"You may not want to, but I want to have sex with you, Kelly." says Ed.

"Lucky horny you. I want it very much." says Kelly as she open up her jacket and pants, revealing her boobs and her pussy.

"Alright, baby." says Ed as he open up his pants, revealing his stiff dick.

Kelly bend forward over Ed's desk.

Ed slide his dick into Kelly's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Kelly.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ed.

It feels awesome for both Kelly and Ed.

They are very horny.

"Holy shit, fuck me!" moans Kelly, all horny and happy.

"Sure, baby!" moans Ed, fucking harder.

"Yeah!" moans Kelly.

She love the way Ed fuck her.

"Damn it, you're so fuckable!" moans Ed.

"Thanks, man!" moans Kelly.

"Okay!" moans Ed.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Kelly.

Ed really enjoy fucking Kelly.

"Captain...?" says Lieutenant Alara Kitan over the intercom.

"Kinda busy here, Miss Kitan. Gettin' back as soon as I'm done." says Ed.

"Uh...okay, sir." says Alara.

"Yeah. Mercer out." says Ed.

"Awww...fuck! Sir...that could've been...yes...important..." moans Kelly.

"It can wait, babe! This is top priority now!" moans Ed.

"Okay, sir! Mmmm...sexy...yeah..." moans Kelly.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Ed in a deep manly voice as he cum a lot inside Kelly's amazing sexy pussy.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Kelly as she get a wonderful orgasm.

Ed and Kelly are both happy.

12 minutes later, Ed and Kelly walk onto the bridge and take their seats.

"Miss Kitan, what did you want before?" says Ed, now being mature and serious.

"We've recieved new orders from Admiral Westsummer." says Alara.

"Display 'em on the main screen." says Ed.

"Aye, captain." says Alara.

A set of 5 specific orders appear in text-based form on the main screen.

The orders are:

1\. Immediately return to Earth at maximum cruising speed.

2\. Abandon the mission to the Vapeculus sector.

3\. Restrict access to weapons to senior officers and security staff only.

4\. Sexual activity during the return voyage is forbidden without written authorization from the Captain or First Officer.

5\. Long-range com-system should be set to a 44.8 Alpha channel.

"Okay. Mr Malloy, turn this ship around. Set a course for home, full cruising speed." says Ed.

"Aye, sir." says Gordon.

"Perfect." says Ed.

"Thanks for the magnificent fuck, man." whisper Kelly.

"No problem, baby." whisper Ed.

Ed issue all the new 5 orders to the entire ship via txt-based intercom.

"Incoming message from Vapeculus Prime, sir." says Alara.

"On screen." says Ed.

"I am Minister of Interstellar Politics Exoonah Yuri of Vapeculus. One of our ships detected that you are no longer on course for our starsystem." says an alien sexy female as she appear on the screen.

"Sorry, madame. We just recieved orders from command to return to Earth." says Ed.

"Oh, I understand." says Exoonah Yuri with an erotic smile.

"For further details, contact Admiral Monica Westsummer." says Ed.

"Alright, Captain Mercer." says Exoonah Yuri.

Exoonah Yuri ends the com-call.

"That's quite the woman, right, man?" says Gordon.

"I guess..." says Ed, not interested in Exoonah Yuri.

Kelly is happy that Ed doesn't get turned on by the alien babe.

"I only like you." whisper Ed.

"Thanks." whisper a happy Kelly.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
